freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Trenton Outpost
Trenton Outpost is home to Universal Shipping, one of the Big Three family of Liberty companies that also includes Ageira Technologies and Deep Space Engineering. Universal Shipping made its fortune by gambling on shipping silver from California to Colorado for use in terraforming Los Angeles, long before Jump Gates and Trade Lanes reduced the risk of transporting goods over such long distances. Universal then cemented its reputation as the premiere Liberty shipping company in 181 A.S. by signing a contract to handle all shipping between Ageira Technologies facilities and Deep Space Engineering construction sites. Infocard *CLASS: Cochrane *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 1K Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Basic Alloy - $112 *Boron - $156 *Food Rations - $50 *Gate and Lane Parts - $182 *Light Arms - $154 *Super Alloy - $168 *Superconductors - $130 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale None. Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine News Rumors Ageira Technologies "Ageira ships Basic Alloys from this base to Detroit for use in the manufacturing of personal weaponry." "Universal is the company that ships Ageira's Trade Lane components to the Deep Space Engineering sites that will eventually become Jump Gates and Trade Lanes. They are fortunate to be honored with our very lucrative, exclusive contracts." "Ageira ships Side Arms to this station from Detroit. The Xenos love attacking weapon shipments, so we usually fly here under escort. We killed three Xenos on the last run to this base." "Our finely crafted Detroit personal weaponry is sent throughout Sirius space from here — that is, with the exception of Rheinland, which produces its own Side Arms. However, Detroit firepower is generally recognized as the best in personal protection." "Ageira ships Super Alloys and Superconductors to this base from Pueblo. Since this base serves as HQ for Universal Shipping, these Commodities will eventually be shipped throughout all of Sirius. "Jump Gate parts are brought to Trenton from Pueblo in Colorado. Those components will eventually be assembled by Deep Space Engineering into future Jump Gates and Trade Lane Rings." Republican Shipping "The Trade Lanes between Rheinland and Liberty are dangerous ones. In Hudson the Xenos attack our transports, and in Bering we are attacked by Unionist scum." "Republican Shipping is the premier Rheinland shipping firm. If it weren't for the massive debts that Rheinland accumulated during the 80-Years War, Republican would still be the only shippers in Rheinland space." "Engine Components are shipped here from the Ring in New Berlin via Republican Shipping. The Ring is Rheinland's symbol of industrial might; many of Rheinland's Commodities are produced there." Synth Foods "Food is brought to this station from Los Angeles by Synth Foods." "This is but one base that our Paste-delivery fleet visits in our quest to keep the people of Sirius fed. Though we work towards a good cause, we still have our enemies." "The run from California to this base isn't a bad one as runs go. Sometimes our Food shipments get attacked by Rogues, but overall, we're pretty well protected. Once our ships enter the system, we head past West Point. Plenty of patrols and the LPI keep this area relatively safe since it's close to Manhattan." Universal Shipping "This base serves as the headquarters for Universal Shipping, the primary shipping and transport company in Liberty. We ship to far-flung destinations throughout all of Sirius. If you want it shipped, you'd better go with Universal!" "The Trade Lane components at this base are shipped by us to Waterloo in New London. We are part of the life blood of shipping that is Jump Gate technology, and all of Sirius benefits from our shipping convoys." "Because Universal handles such sensitive technology, we have become known as the premier shipper of rarified and valuable items. That means that our transports will very rarely stray from the Trade Lanes, and travel through Border Worlds and dangerous areas hardly ever happens." "The Oxygen and Water consumed at this base is shipped in by us from Manhattan. These basic components must be shipped to almost every base in every system in all of Sirius space. Maybe one day Universal will ship to them all." "The Side Arms at this base are shipped by Universal to New London and New Tokyo. Both runs are very dangerous; anytime you travel through the Independent Worlds you have to be ready for a fight. That goes double for Side Arm shipments." "If Ageira builds it, you can count on Universal being the company to ship it. Universal ships the Side Arms to Trenton from Detroit, and we've been doing so for many years." "Universal ships Super Alloys to the Oder shipyard in New Berlin, and let me tell you I must age ten years each time I fly through the Independent Worlds into Rheinland." "Universal ships Superconductors to Trenton from Pueblo. From this base they will be distributed to locations throughout Sirius for all manner of implementations." "The Superconductors brought here are shipped by Universal to the Southampton Shipyard in New London, where they will be used to drive the engines of the Bretonian Navy. We here at Universal are proud to take part in such an honor." "We ship Food from here to Ageira's weapons manufacturing center in Detroit. Synth Foods delivers its own Pastes to Liberty planets; we handle more of the specific deliveries to military, police, and commercial bases." "We ship the Basic Alloys here from the Sugarland in Texas. It is a mean trip that kills pilots and escorts all the time. Texas is a dangerous system filled with the rabble of Liberty." "The navy gives Universal special protection. After all, Universal Shipping handles Ageira’s “black boxes,” covert military and government shipments, munitions — you name it. If it’s dangerous or expensive, Universal has its fingers in it." "The Superconductors here are shipped by Universal to the Southampton Shipyard in New London. The trip is not an easy one, and my ship is almost always beat up when I come limping into Southampton. They patch me up and send me on back to do it all over again. I swear I lose a hair each time worrying about whether I'm gonna make it or not." Category:Outposts Category:Bases